


Where The Dreams Shall Bleed

by Liravell



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Linzin - Freeform, Minor Violence, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: Tenzin and Lin weren't destined to be together. Or maybe they were, until that day. With one flick of a knife, everything changed. Emotions took control, yet duties had to be executed. There are only two solutions left: get carried by fantasies and lies or crush their own dreams.





	1. A Shattered Future

The sky slowly turned dark purple forcing the downtown residents to turn on the lights in their houses. Characteristic for this district smell of old oil used for preparing the dinner was coming from the roadside restaurants. Buildings, in many different architectural styles, were squeezed close to each other forming a maze of dark alleys. A perfect spot for criminals. That made the downtown the most frequently patrolled part of the Republic City.

Loud scream forced a way through rushing noise of satomobile engines coming from the street. After a while, Lin Beifong looked at a bandit with a knife standing in front of an elder woman. As soon as he heard footsteps thief released the woman and turned away. Seeing a young policewoman only made him smile strangely. And then he started running. Lin sent a metal rope in his direction which wrapped itself around his wrist holding him in place... until he turned around and blew fire in Lin's direction. The metalbender did a quick dodge and cursed under her breath. Not wasting any more time she started to chase him. Her green eyes followed the movements of the fugitive among the crowd on the sidewalk. The man ran into a narrow alley. The young police officer followed him. Before she even knew she was surrounded by four men. A trap. She should have known. Lin Beifong was good, very good but if all of them were benders she had no chance.

When they attacked she quickly recognized their movements and positions. A waterbender and two earthbenders. Plus, hat damned thief who she was chasing. Lin knew there was no chance that she'll come out of this unscathed... but she wasn't going to die today. She had plans for the evening.

The fight began. The first two stones that were thrown at her smashed against rocks that grew from the ground. She tied the firebender with her metal rope and quickly ducked before deadly, sharp pieces of ice flew towards her. Feeling that the ground beneath her is going to explode she jumped away. While she threw a rock at one of the attackers so hard that he lost his consciousness, a piece of compressed earth hit her in the leg impetuously, making her fall. 

Lin Beifong let out only a sharp hiss as the pain flowed through her body. Her opponents were quick. The waterbender rapidly pinned her arms to the ground so she couldn't move. Lin, however, with one, quick movement of her leg threw the man in the air by an earth column. 

Releasing her hands from ice she looked at the criminals. One tied up. One knocked out. Only two of them left. 

She tried to avoid stone disks and icy daggers that filled the air around her, which was quite hard with a broken leg. Finally, she managed to reach the waterbender and immobilize him in a mound of earth. She turned around, filled with frustration, just in time to see a blade flying towards her. The man smiled watching as the blade broke through the metal costume just to stab itself in young policewoman's body. This time she screamed. Her knees gave in under her. Blood slowly dripped from the wound. The moment the bender turned away to help his fellows, a small stone hit him in the head. 

Beifong laughed roughly. 

She watched her blood coming from the wound and mixing with dirt on the street. Small vertigo caused her to fall to the ground. The last thing she heard before she fainted was the sound of footsteps. She couldn't tell whether it was a sound of salvation or a death sentence.

***

Tenzin walked into one of the thousands similar, white rooms in the public hospital of the Republic City. The difference between this one and the others was that there was only one bed here. A single bed with a person he loved. When he saw her silhouette surrounded by the white interior of the hospital his eyes filled with tears.

Under a snowy bedding lay a body of a young woman in her twenties. Her figure was slim and athletic. Her mahogany hair, scattered on a pillow were a painful reminder that she was unconscious. If it was different she would pin them up. As she always did. The only person who had right to touch them was standing in the door of the room.

Her narrow eyebrows were frowning as in the expression of anxiety or pain. In contrast to this, her shapely lips seemed peaceful, not clenched in frustration or anger. Her pale skin was marked with traces of the fight and her wrists were bruised where one of the attackers hit her with streams of water during the attack.

It wasn't the first time Tenzin saw her on a hospital bed but this one was the most serious. He couldn't live like that. Every time she went to work he was worried about her. She couldn't just let the others take the case or call someone to help her. Lin Beifong was too stubborn. To independent. She really liked her work and maybe that was the problem. He loved her and he'd sacrifice his own life just to keep her safe but she loved the risk, she loved to fight. That's who she was and he had to learn that.

The airbender turned away and silently left the hospital.

***

First thing Lin felt was the soft bedding around her. She took a breath and sensed the characteristic smell of the hospital. When a cool gust of wind caressed her skin she mustered up the courage to open her eyes. She saw a familiar look of the Republic City's hospital. Lin tried to stand up but when she did she was overwhelmed by pain. She fell back on the hospital bed and uncovered herself. Her leg was broken but nothing looked strange. It was almost healthy, probably thanks to some waterbending healer. What drew her attention was a sterile bandage around her abdomen... 

'How are you doing, chief?' said the woman, dressed in Water Tribe tunic, that just entered the room.

'Kya?' The question was filled with pleasurable surprise. 'What are you doing here?'

'I've heard that you got in trouble so I came.' The slightly older woman sat on her hospital bed.

'Yeah, sure.' Lin said with a wicked smile on her face. It’s not like Kya did not care about her health but usually, she was busy with taking care of her family or traveling. 'The broken leg is your work, isn't it?'

'Yes, it is. But that’s only because they don't have any good healers here!' responded waterbender as in self-defense.

The silence fell while two women just enjoyed their own company and observed how they changed through the months. There was some heavy burden in Kya’s eyes. Something she had to say. Something that screamed in the silence.

'Lin, there's something I have to tell you' her voice was soft, gentle.

'Go on.' Lin replied. A small wrinkle created between her brows. She sensed the tension in her friend and try to prepare herself for whatever troubled Kya so much.

'Your wound from the earth dagger stuck very deep... It damaged some internal organs... I managed to heal part of it but you have to understand… There are some thing that I can't heal...'

'What do you mean?' The metalbender began to be impatient. She always believed that doing unpleasant things quickly was less difficult.

'Lin… I believe you can’t have children,' said the healer softly.

One time when Beifong was a little girl she climbed up the tree. She wanted to feel the wind in her hair, touch the highest of leaves. But her feet slipped. She fell ten feet to the ground, landing on her back. The impact knocked every wisp of air from her lungs, and she just lay there unable to breathe, to move, to do anything. That's how she felt now, unable to speak, desperately trying to remember how to breathe.

She hasn't thought much about having children, she always hoped that at the right time she'll become a good mother... Better than hers... Lin didn't want to have children yet, but the perspective of her own family being taken away from her hurt more than anything she had ever experienced. The pain in that filled her chest made her cry.

Kya hugged her carefully. The healer observed her friend with tears in her blue eyes. She watched Beifong's body moving with every sob. She couldn't even imagine the pain. After a while, there were no tears left, only big, empty hole in place of Lin’s heart. The young policewoman lay back on her bed calmly. Staring at one point on the wall she asked one question.

'Does Tenzin know?' Her voice was weak.

'No. I thought you'd like to tell him yourself. I haven't told anyone'

'That's good.' This time her voice sounded differently. Sharp and practical.

The waterbender wanted to stay, wanted to help. But she couldn’t. Feeling useless Kya decided to go out, leaving Lin alone amongst the cold walls.

***

Next morning doctors released Lin from the hospital. She quickly changed to her formal clothes. In her police uniform, with the metal plates around her, she felt a little bit better. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes were still red from crying which made her look tired and weak. She pinned her dark hair and washed her face with cold water. Repeating in her head that she's fine, she left the hospital room as fast as she could. 

She entered a police satomobile that was parked near the hospital. Beifong drove the machine smoothly between others on the road. When she turned in another street she saw a giant building of the police headquarters. She parked the car near and went in. Lin walked through the maze of corridors with surprising agility. She came to her office just to see Tenzin already standing there. With his back to the entrance, dressed in traditional Airbender's clothing. His grey eyes were observing the view from the window until he heard footsteps. He turned around.

'What... what are you doing here?' asked the woman, anger and fear fighitng inside of her.

'Well, I know you, Lin. You want to catch the boss of those criminals, don't you?' responded the airbender with conviction.

'Yes, I do.' answered policewoman laconically.

'Lin, I know that you love this job and want to help the city but maybe not this time? You've just come out of the hospital and I have reasons to believe that this attack was a trap planned by the Triple Threat Triad. And they are more than dangerous. You can't beat them alone and you know that. I beg you to let others take this case. Just… Let it go. This one time.'

They had this conversation thousand times.

'You don't understand. This was a trap. A trap for a police officer. A trap for me. I can't leave it. Not this time.' said Lin while grabbing some stuff from her desk.

Tenzin looked at her with disappointment in his big, blue-grey eyes. He felt like she wasn't even listening to him. He came closer and placed his hands on hers, trying to stop her and listen again.

'Lin, I understand...'

She turned around with madness in her eyes.

'No, you don't! You do not understand!' she shouted hitting him with each word in the chest.

Her hits grew weaker as she started crying.

'Tenzin… Tenzin, I can't have children...' Lin whispered weakly. She was shaking.

The airbender’s eyes widened in shock. For a moment, he just stood there, unable to say anything, unable to help. Paralyzed because of what it meant. For him. For them. After those four words, time stopped. When he returned to reality Lin was already gone.


	2. The Shining Illusion

A year ago Lin would say that her apartment is small but since Suyin, her sister, moved out it seemed too big and too silent. The policewoman walked into her room. It was almost empty. The small, wooden bed stood in the center looking like a lonely island. A green closet was placed in the corner near two chairs and a white table covered with books. And that was it. No drapery curtains, no pictures on the walls, no souvenirs or cups left in hurry on the table. Nothing too personal. The only thing that made this room stand out from the others were walls. Originally they were white but someone decided to paint them. Complicated patterns on the wall created an amazing image of a forest. The artist knew what to do with a brush. Lin could still remember the day when she started painting. She had a free day so she asked Tenzin if he wanted to help her with it. Beifong knew that he was a terrible artist but she just wanted to spend some time with him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. They ended up covered in paint, kissing each other. But the painting took a lot of time. Every time when she came home from work and couldn't sleep she took the brush and painted. Line after line, day after day, until there was no more space to cover.

Lin walked to her bed and took off her metal armor. She left it on the floor like an empty shell. She lay on the bed, eyes closed, trying to fall asleep. Trying. In reality, she was just turning from side to side and looking for a comfortable position to sleep but it wasn't a mattress that kept her awake. She just couldn't stop thinking. About everything - about her life, her job, her relationships... And then she calmed down, reminding herself why she fell in love with Tenzin. He always brought her hope, he always did the unpredictable... and always fixed what was broken. Lin fell asleep with a single, delusive thought that maybe not everything was lost.

***

The woman woke up with a scream. Her whole body was covered with sweat. Her dark hair in a mess, her muscles strained, hand covering the new scar. She could still feel the cold metal inside her. 

Just a dream, just another nightmare. She repeated those words in her mind like some sort of mantra. When she looked through the window it was morning. Rays of the sun shining into the room made the air hot like in an oven. Lin got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom leaving the doors open. The rest of the apartment seemed a lot cooler. 

She made a small breakfast and quickly dressed. After she left the building she headed towards the port. Lin was always a little bit angry that there was no way the earthbender could get on the Air Temple Island alone, especially today. She didn't want an audience.

Three boats made to transport anyone who wasn't an airbender to the island were in the same place as always. When the boatman saw her he nodded his head in a gesture of welcome. He was a quiet waterbender that worked there since Lin could remember. The journey was quick and filled with silent tension. When they arrived at the temple Lin felt relieved to feel the ground under her feet but she was also more stressed about the conversation she was about to have. Coming closer to the buildings she noticed an Air Acolyte she knew.

'Hi!' she said coming up and interrupting him in sweeping the leaves.

'Hello, Lin!' responded older man, dressed in the traditional outfit. 'I haven't seen you here for a long time'

'I had a lot of work.' answered Lin shortly. 'Can you tell me where Tenzin is?'

'I saw him in the meditation pavilion, about an hour ago. He’s probably still there,' said the man smiling.

Lin left without another word. Fast rhythm of her steps on the ground reflected the sound of her beating heart. When she arrived at the pavilion Tenzin was just walking out. When he noticed her his eyes widened in surprise for a moment so short that Lin wasn't sure if it wasn't just her imagination. She wanted to run away but somehow she forced herself to stand still. She looked him in the eyes as he walked up to her slowly. His grey eyes were kind of a mystery for her. What did he feel? Pain? Anger? Or maybe disappointment. If he wanted he could hide emotions under a coat of calmness like his father, like every Air Nomad. She was never able to conceal her feelings like this. When everything started to blur she realized she had tears in her eyes. She tried to stop them but one crystal drop escaped from her jade eye. 

When Tenzin saw it falling down her cheek, he looked down. He knew how it's going to end and he was overwhelmed with guilt. He knew that this wasn't her last tear. He wanted to be sure that she'll never cry again. He wanted to keep her safe from any distress... but he couldn't. He loved her but love was an egoistic thing and he couldn't let himself to be egoistic. Not this time.

'Can we go somewhere to talk?' asked Lin even though she formed words with difficulty.

Both of them were painfully aware that this one talk would change everything.

'Of course.' answered Tenzin a little bit too quickly.

She followed him as he walked away from the main buildings to a more peaceful part of the island. Hidden between green trees there was a beautiful, wooden arbor covered with ivy. They used to sit there on sunny days, Lin reading and Tenzin playing with her long, dark hair. The airbender sat on a bench while Beifong stood in front of him nervously.

'I thought we need to talk,' she whispered pacing back and forth.

'I suppose we do,' replied man with sadness in his voice. 'You have to believe me... I don't want to do this, Lin.'

'I know.' Her voice broke in the middle of this short answer. Now it hit her. There was nothing more to fix here. She took a few breaths and holding back tears she continued.

'I know you, Tenzin. You don’t want to disappoint your father. You can't just sentence a whole race of benders to extinction. You'll sacrifice everything for the sake of the world. That's who you are. And I understand that.' She sat next to him and looked him in the eyes. 

'Lin, I'm so...'

'Shhh...' the woman placed a finger on his lips. She knew that she asked for much. She knew that probably it would be just more painful but she wanted it. She wanted this illusion of happiness because it was all she could have. 'I have only one request. Give me a week. One week of normal, sweet life with my beloved. One week and then we will forget about each other.'

The woman looked at him with hope and pain trapped in her green eyes. He took her hand off his lips, laced their fingers and pulled her closer. Lin's eyes widened in shock as Tenzin kissed her. His warm lips pressed against hers. The kiss was soft, gentle and slow. Beifong didn't realize that she was crying until the airbender broke away to wipe her tears.

'Does it mean we have a deal?' she asked.

'Deal.' he whispered.


End file.
